epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Gigalith
This page contains major spoilers for EBF5. Read with caution. The Cosmic Gigalith is the penultimate boss of . While it is not antagonistic towards the party, it is responsible for the majority of the game's events, such as the Great Impact, formation of The Rapture, the rain of monoliths, and the warping of the time space continuum seen in The Beyond. And yet even in spite of this the Cosmic Gigalith is merely a vessel through which the true antagonist can come forth and complete its goals. Appearance The Cosmic Gigalith is a gigantic, jagged Cosmic Monolith. Coincidentally, it resembles the Adventure Story Cosmic Monoliths and Viking Monoliths more than the normal Cosmic Monoliths. There are a series of symbols along the middle of the Gigalith, along with several other runes and markings depicting a cross-hair and an eye. It is possible that these are supposed to be representative of the Gigalith's "instructions", sort of like computer code. Unlike most Monoliths which stand freely, the Cosmic Gigalith is connected to a giant brown rock of some sort. Overview Cosmic Gigalith is the first phase/wave of the final boss battle; the second wave has the player fighting The Devourer. It will randomly change its weakness, while being immune (or absorbent on Hard/Epic) to all other elements. The attacks of the Cosmic Gigalith are not bound by its elemental affinity (e.g. it can use attacks such as Overgrowth and Iceberg while it is weak to Ice). Though it seems to specialize in physical attacks and inflicting and ing, it will usually cast its attacks on each party member except for when countering, in which case it will only attack one character. Unlike most foes in the game, Cosmic Gigalith cannot be captured to be used as a summon. Statistics *Has resistance to one randomly chosen element and 100% ( on Hard/Epic and ) if More Foe Resistance is enabled) resistance to all other elements. Before the v2 update, had 0% resistance to Burn/Scorch. Attacks and Abilities Regular Attacks |Notes1 = Switches the Gigalith's elemental weaknesses, and removes , , and . Buff strength increased to 25% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack2 = Enchantment |Target2 = All |StatusStrength2 = 4x |StatusIcon2 = |Notes2 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Before the v2 update, status strength was only 2x. |Attack3 = Syphon |Target3 = All |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3= |Acc3 = 100% |Notes3 = Status chance increases to 100% and status strength to 3x on Hard and Epic difficulties. |Attack4 = Overgrowth |Target4 = All |Power4 = 100/2 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bio |StatusChance4 = 40% |StatusStrength4 = 3x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Eruption |Target5 = All |Power5 = 120 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 30% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Surge |Target6 = All |Power6 = 125 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Thunder |StatusChance6 = 30% |StatusStrength6 = 1x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Tempest |Target7 = All |Power7 = 120 |Type7 = Physical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Wind |StatusChance7 = 50% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Attack8 = Iceberg |Target8 = All |Power8 = 120 |Type8 = Physical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Ice |StatusChance8 = 30% |StatusStrength8 = 2x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Attack9 = Scorching Lasers |Target9 = All |Power9 = 120/10 |Type9 = Magical |StatusChance9 = 50% |StatusStrength9 = 2x |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack10 = Doomsday |Target10 = All |Power10 = 150 |Type10 = Magical |Element%10 = 75% |Element10 = Dark |StatusChance10 = 100% |StatusStrength10 = 5x |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 300% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Notes10 = Used only upon death on Hard or Epic difficulties. Uses 1.2x of Gigalith's Magic Attack.}} Counters |Notes1 = Can't be dodged with Evade and bypasses Bless. Before the v2 update, status strength was only 2x. |Attack2 = Mute |Target2 = Single |StatusChance2 = 100% |StatusStrength2 = 3x |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Attack3 = Overgrowth |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 100/2 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Bio |StatusChance3 = 40% |StatusStrength3 = 3x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Eruption |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 120 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Surge |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 125 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Thunder |StatusChance5 = 30% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Attack6 = Tempest |Target6 = Single |Power6 = 120 |Type6 = Physical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Wind |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Attack7 = Iceberg |Target7 = Single |Power7 = 120 |Type7 = Physical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Ice |StatusChance7 = 30% |StatusStrength7 = 2x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10%}} Battle logic Elemental Shift: * If Syphoned, or Shift Counter ≥5 → Elemental Shift. * Shift Counter increases by 1 every turn; if the Gigalith is inflicted with Curse, Weaken or Tired, Shift Counter also increases by 1 for each status present. Action: * If AoE Enchantment was used last turn → Syphon (1/7), Enchantment (1/7), Eruption (1/7), Iceberg (1/7), Overgrowth (1/7), Surge (1/7), Tempest (1/7); * <24% HP → Scorching Lasers; * <49% HP → Scorching Lasers (7/14), Syphon (1/14), Enchantment (1/14), Eruption (1/14), Iceberg (1/14), Overgrowth (1/14), Surge (1/14), Tempest (1/14); * <74% HP → Scorching Lasers (7/28), Syphon (3/28), Enchantment (3/28), Eruption (3/28), Iceberg (3/28), Overgrowth (3/28), Surge (3/28), Tempest (3/28); * Otherwise → Syphon (1/7), Enchantment (1/7), Eruption (1/7), Iceberg (1/7), Overgrowth (1/7), Surge (1/7), Tempest (1/7). Counter: * If target is Syphoned or Enchanted → 100% → Magic*; * <24% HP → 100% → Syphon (4/9), Magic* (5/9); * Otherwise → 100% → Syphon (2/9), Enchantment (2/9), Magic* (5/9). *On Hard/Epic "Magic" chooses best elemental spell based on target's elemental resistance between Eruption, Surge, Iceberg, Tempest and Overgrowth; it otherwise randomly picks one of them to use. Additionally, if playing on Hard/Epic, the Gigalith will use Doomsday when it's killed. Strategy Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon, but only on a New Game Plus. It uses its Scorching Lasers attack to deal heavy Non-elemental magical damage to all foes and Scorch them. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * The Cosmic Gigalith is the only final boss (though arguably The Devourer is the "proper" final boss) to have a non-unique battle theme, if only on a technicality. Prior to v0.9 of the public beta of the game, The Cosmic Gigalith's battle theme was also used by Lance/Neon Valkyrie as well as by most of the other instances of Cosmic Monoliths. After this update, it received a new theme, though it is still shared with The Devourer. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses